1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus and a plasma processing method that perform a plasma process on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semi-batch type apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-45903 is known as an apparatus that performs a plasma process on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, “wafer”). More specifically, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2013-45903, five wafers are located on a turntable in a circumferential direction thereof, and an antenna for generating plasma from a gas is arranged so as to face a track of the wafers moving (rotating) by the turntable. In such an apparatus, because the wafers move, when a plasma process, for example, using ammonia (NH3) radicals is performed, there is a need to supply the radicals to the wafers for a long time by forming a radical generation area as long as possible in a moving direction of the wafers.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119659 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22977 disclose a single type apparatus including an antenna and a floating coil including a capacitor. More specifically, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119659, the floating coil is arranged above an antenna for plasma generation that is wound around a vertical axis, and a capacitance of a variable capacitor connected to the floating coil is adjusted. By adjusting the capacitance of the variable capacitor, an amount of energy that is transferred from the antenna for plasma generation to the floating coil is adjusted, and a plasma density in the vicinity of a susceptor is controlled in a radial direction of the susceptor in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22977. However, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-119659 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-22977 do not disclose a wafer rotation type apparatus and plasma distribution thereof.